


Lesson Number One

by BunnyFair



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Gen, Training, final fantasy xii prompt week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Basch couldn't watch much longer, Penelo and Vaan could handle themselves in a fight, sure, but watching them train one on one was just painful
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Lesson Number One

Basch sat by the low fire as he watched Penelo and Vaan practice with wooden weapons. They were resting Jahara, preparing themselves to go into the Henne Mines. It was midday and the Garif were tending to their animals or out hunting, leaving the village quiet.

Basch stood up when Penelo tripped Vaan, sending him faceplanting into the ground. She laughed loudly, dropping her wooden sword. Vaan sat up and narrowed his eyes, diving towards her to pull her down.

Penelo squealed and Vaan mockingly stabbed her, declaring, "I am the victor!"

Penelo rolled her eyes and looked up when Basch's shadow lingered over them. "Battle rarely involves declaration of victory, especially not on the battlefield."

Vaan looked up and shrugged. "Yeah, but we're just practicing."

Basch nodded and grabbed the wooden sword off the ground. "Yes, well, your form is terrible. Stand up, I'll show you."

Penelo took Vaan's offered hand to stand and dusted off. "That sounds great. Thanks, Basch."

Basch handed it to her and walked over to grab another wooden sword. "I won't be an easy trainer."

Penelo grinned, adjusting her grip on the handle. "You better not be."

Vaan nodded firmly, jabbing his sword into the air. "I won't be defenseless anymore."

Basch smiled slightly and nudged Vaan's leg with his sword. "Well, let's start with your stance."


End file.
